A Little Bundle of Sunshine
by yurihime96
Summary: Tora Igarashi is arrogant, suave, charming, powerful and very, very rich...in short, he is a total bad boy and he is proud of it! But a chance encounter with a sprightly seven-year-old may change him in unimaginable ways...How, you ask? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ohayo minnasan! I'm back with another mini-fic, this time about the one and only…..Tora Igarashi! *cheers and applause in the background* I've always kind of liked Tora, though I don't want him anywhere **_**near **_**Misaki, (Misa and Takumi 4ever!) but I just wanted to show him in a nice light for once…..so here's my attempt at that!**

**Oh, and as you all know, Kaichou Wa Maid Sama is owned by the amazing Hiro Fujiwara, not me! *sniff, sniff***

**Anyway, here's my fic…..**

****-X-****

Chapter 1: Prologue

Tora Igarashi was _furious_.

You couldn't really tell by looking at him. In fact, to the world at large, he was as he had always been- suave, charming, perfect. He walked, no, _strutted _around, radiating confidence and power, charming everyone with his devilish, irresistible smirk.

But on the inside, he was a boiling, seething mess, because life was just so completely, totally _unfair_.

He had always gotten what he wanted. Being the only heir of the almighty Igarashi family, his whole life had been one large round of instant wish fulfillment. Wealth? Always there. Power? That was a given. Cars? Sure. Women? Well….that was just too easy, really. It was quite a smooth ride.

Until the day he met _her_.

That little slip of a girl, Ayuzawa Misaki, had vehemently, aggressively and successfully denied him what he wanted. That, coupled with the fact that his rival was none other than _the _Takumi Walker, the one guy on earth who could be considered a worthy opponent for him…it was no wonder his interest had peaked. So when Misaki had approached him for his help so she could get to England, he had agreed instantly, overjoyed at the chance to finally get her under his power.

But he hadn't expected to _fall _for her.

Some part of him had always known it was hopeless, of course. But he fought it. He was an Igarashi, wasn't he? He always got what he wanted. Why couldn't he have her too? The answer to that hit him like a ton of bricks when he reached England and saw the pure, unconditional love in Misaki and Takumi's eyes as they gazed at each other.

He couldn't have her because she was never meant to be his.

So he cursed and ranted and raved about it in his brain, all the while maintaining the perfect façade of the spoilt, hedonistic rich brat he had molded himself into. Possibly the only people who knew something was wrong were his mother and Maki. But he was spared any awkward questions because they knew him too well to interfere. He threw himself headlong into the lavish party his father had thrown to celebrate the clinching of a new business deal. As he walked around making small talk with people he barely even registered, he kept himself sane through the consumption of prodigious amounts of champagne. But his luck wouldn't hold even here, because he bumped into the one person he would have given anything to avoid- Gerard Walker.

"Well, well, Tiger-kun, fancy seeing you here."

Tora snorted. "This is _my_ home. The party is being hosted by _my_ family. Why wouldn't you see me here?"

Gerard chuckled lightly. "But of course. How silly of me. So how were things in England? I hope your business was satisfactory?" Tora glared at him. Gerard's eyes were sparkling with amusement and a hint of mockery, which Tora did not like at all. He thought, _"What the hell do you mean by satisfactory? You were there! You saw what happened! In fact, you were partly responsible and I wish I could kick you in the face right now! If it hadn't been for your dumb plan, I would never have met that girl and my life would have been great!" _But what he said out loud was, "Of course. Your hospitality was appreciated. Now if you will excuse me, I have something important to attend to…." He didn't, not really. But at that moment, he was ready to try anything to just get away from it all. Gerard obviously saw through the lame excuse, but fortunately did not press him. So Tora turned and walked through the large French doors into the garden outside.

As he made his way to an isolated spot near a cupola covered with roses, he found himself amazed at the irony of his situation. Here he was, Tora Igarashi, the guy who had everything he didn't need….and the one thing he _did _need, he couldn't have. He sprawled full length onto a marble bench. His expensive suit would probably be ruined by the dew, but he couldn't care less. He closed his eyes and let his thoughts drift.

_I really need to do something about this situation. This can't go on. I have everything I need, I shouldn't be wasting my time over that worthless girl….that's right, she is worthless. She isn't worth so much misery and time and effort…I just have to forget her. It's the only way. I have enough women in my life and she's just out of my league. That's all. I'm me. I don't waste time on things unworthy of me. I can do this. I can forget her. I just have to live life like I always did and I have to remember not to go soft and try to help people out, because that never gets you anywhere. I am Tora Igarashi, and I'm the best ever!_

He sighed. This thought process was all fine, but he couldn't help but notice how hollow his words seemed. Try as he might, he couldn't even convince himself. So he gave up. He shrugged in defeat and walked back indoors to face his completely annoying life.

_Dammit, this sucks._

**-X-**

**A/N: So? What do you think? I know this chapter was just like one long rant, but it is just a prologue. The best is yet to come. I wanted to set the tone for the story by showing you Tora's attitude towards his current situation, so you can appreciate the change which comes later…..Oops, I think I said too much already! You'll just have to wait for the rest, won't you? *cackles evilly***

**So long, amigos! Yuri hime, over and out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Mimi

**Well hello there! So I'm back with the next chapter, where I will be introducing a **_**very **_**important character. You will have to read on to find out who it is, obviously. Oh and please please pretty please-with-a-cherry-on-top R&R! To quote Ke$ha, your reviews are my drug!**

**Kaichou Wa Maid Sama is owned by the amazing Hiro Fujiwara, not me!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**-X-**

Chapter 2: Mimi

Tora was having a really, _really _long day.

He had been swamped with work as soon as he entered the student council president's office at Miyabigaoka due to his long sojourn in England. Maki had tried to lessen his workload as much as he possibly could, but even the extremely efficient Vice President couldn't take care of everything. So Tora had signed files and gone through club accounts and signed more files until he felt like tearing his hair out. It didn't help that the office brought back memories, both pleasant and otherwise, of an incident with a certain female Student Council President of that down-market school….he sighed in frustration and decided to do what all famous and amazing men do when they need a break- take a walk.

Despite the common impression that he had never gone anywhere except in a limousine, Tora actually loved to walk. Of course he was a celebrity, but a cool hat and sunglasses always did the trick. So he strolled out of the school gates, took a turn through the back alley and emerged out into a quiet, residential suburb. As he walked past row after row of simple, well maintained houses, he couldn't help but wonder if Misaki hadn't changed him completely. His obsession with her was unhealthy but strangely satisfying, and he was finding it very hard to _not _think of her. As he strolled along the road, he passed a small children's park which he assumed to be unoccupied, until he saw a little girl sitting all by herself on the swing. She seemed to be singing, and her shrill sweet voice filled the air with the words of a childlike song.

"_Little birdie, where did you go?_

_I'm sitting here all by myself._

_I am waiting for you to take me_

_Away to the sky so free_

_Where the west wind blows for me_

_Where the west wind blows for me."_

Tora watched her as if in a trance. However, his reverie was interrupted by a sudden cry which came from the bushes near the swing. The little girl instantly sprang from her seat and ran towards the commotion. Tora also walked forward, curious. What he saw gave him a sense of complete déjà vu…

The little girl from the swing stood with her hands on her hips, glaring at a boy nearly twice her size. Next to the boy, a girl not more than three years old stood sobbing loudly and clutching a broken doll. The older girl yelled at the boy, "What do you think you are doing? That was her favorite doll! You had no right to break it!" The boy sneered at her and replied "What's it to you, girl? It's none o' your business, understand? Now get outta here before I break your arm!" The girl refused to budge and instead went and stood protectively in front of the younger child. She raised her chin defiantly and said, "I won't let you hurt her anymore." Anger flared in the boy's eyes as he stepped forward and raised his hand to hit her.

"All right, that's enough."

All three children turned to stare at Tora as he walked calmly towards them. He spoke to the boy first. "Scram, kid. No need to get violent." The boy looked as if he was going to argue, but wisely decided against it when he saw the glint in Tora's eyes. When the boy had gone, Tora turned to the girls and asked, "Are you alright?" the older girl gave him a huge grin and replied, "Yes we are fine now, onii-san. Thank you so much!" Tora smiled back. "So what are your names?" The girl pointed to herself and said "I'm Mimi and this"-pointing to the younger girl-"is Hikari. We live in that house over there", she pointed to a well-kept house with beige walls across the road. Tora, who had just had an amusing thought, smirked and then asked her "Are you sure you should be telling me where you live? For all you know, I may be a kidnapper waiting to take you away to an ogre's lair in return for treasure….." Mimi thought about this for a moment. Then her face broke into a sweet smile. "But you don't look like a kidnapper, onii-san. You look more like a prince to me!"

There was silence for a split second. Then Tora threw back his head and laughed. It was his first real laugh in many days, and he instantly felt better. He grinned at the girl and said, "Congratulations, Mimi-Chan. You're the only girl who has the distinction of charming Tora Igarashi with words alone…..it's usually the other way round. Now run along home, or you might really get kidnapped!" the girl smiled, bowed slightly and then ran off across the street with the younger child. Tora stood looking after her, and then shook his head and started to walk back home. The kid had impressed him with her feisty attitude, and he was reminded of Misaki. He found himself wondering if she had been like this when she was younger. _Nah, she probably would have beat the boy up….._

That night for the first time since his return from England, he did not dream of Misaki. Instead he dreamt of a little girl with nut-brown hair and sea green eyes, sitting all by herself on a swing in an abandoned park, as her voice filled the air with the words of a strange song.

**A/N: So for all those who think this is similar to the characters of Sesshomaru and Rin from the Inuyasha Series, in that it involves someone with a bad boy attitude becoming better when he comes in contact with an innocent child…then you are partially right. I was inspired a little by that idea because I have always believed that the innocence in children brings out the best in grown-ups….having become an adult recently myself I can testify to this! Anyway, the rest of the story is different so no suing people!**

**And for all the people who were reading my fic Flames and Shadows, I'm really **_**really **_**sorry about not continuing it because I've got major writer's block with that story…..so please read the other stories in the meantime! Thanks!**

**Yuri hime, over and out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: And I'm back! First things first- a big thank you and half a dozen Takumi Usui plushie toys to Canichan001, my first reviewer for this story! And to the rest who have read or are reading this fic, please review! Even a tiny message makes my day because I'm new to fanfiction and I really enjoy people reading and appreciating my stories. I know that sounds a bit narcissistic but well….**

**And for all those who are curious, Tora Igarashi in this story is about 18, while Mimi is about 7. Now let's get on with the story, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: this manga is owned blah blah blah…..oh you know the drill.**

Chapter 3: Desolation

The little brown haired girl shrank further back into the closet, and tightened her grip around her little sister. Their father had come back home late again today, cursing and yelling loudly. He usually acted very violent on such nights and he smelt funny. The girls could hear their father's loud, angry words and their mother's whimpering, broken cries and screams of pain as he hit her again and again. The older girl knew it wouldn't be very long before he got bored of their mother and came looking for them so he could have more fun. Her bruises from last time still hadn't healed completely yet…she grimaced and was about to peek out of the closet when her little sister whispered softly, fear and exhaustion choking her voice, "Mimi onee-chan, how much longer do we have to hide? I'm scared." Mimi looked down at her sister and tried her best to smile. "Not much longer, Hikari. I'm sure it'll be over soon. It won't be too bad today." But judging from the loud crashes and cracks coming from the kitchen, and her mother's shrieks of pain, today was actually going to be worse. At that moment she made up her mind. She would run out of the house and call for help. There had to be someone who could do something. She didn't want to leave Hikari behind, but she had no choice- she couldn't afford to be slowed down. And her dad usually ignored Hikari if she stayed quiet enough, probably because she was too small to be bothered with. So she turned to Hikari and said, "Don't move, okay? Stay very still, and don't come out till mom comes to find you. I'm going to see if we can get some help." Hikari nodded, too tired to speak. Mimi cautiously peeked out again, and then slowly, very slowly, began to tiptoe out of the closet. She clutched her tattered teddy bear, Mochi-kun, closer for comfort and courage. She made her way past the hall and crossed over the tatami mat to the front door. Just as she was about to touch the door handle, a cold, deep voice behind her spoke, "And where do you think you're going?"

Mimi froze.

Slowly, very slowly, she turned and looked up into the cold, lined face of her father. He stood so that he was half obscured by shadows, and Mimi was only able to see the glint in his eyes and the cruel twist of his mouth. He was holding his belt in his hands, and she saw that it was twisted and coiled at the ends, like a whip she had seen once at a horse riding school. So that was the cracking noise she had heard.

She gulped and whispered, as loudly as she could, in a voice trembling with panic-"I was just going for a walk, Otou-san. I….I wanted….to see the stars."

Her father smirked. "Oh, you wanted to see the stars, did you? But you know you shouldn't go out without permission, dear. And at night too…I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you for this, Mimi dear." He slowly walked towards her. Mimi closed her eyes, bracing herself for the blow that usually followed such a sentence. But seconds passed, and nothing happened. Slowly, she opened her eyes to see why he wasn't hitting her, only to find him towering over her, just looking at her. Looking at her as if she was an insect he dearly wanted to crush. He laughed softly and said, "Oh, so you are scared of me, are you? Good. Very good. That's how it should be. After all, am I not your father? Am I not the man of the house, the man who earns money to feed you miserable wretches? You should fear me, and respect me, and bow to me. But I'm afraid you are also of no use to me, little one. You are simply an extra mouth to feed. So you know what I'm going to do? I'm going to kick you out. Do not come back to this house any more. I don't care if you starve in the streets, but if I ever see you again, I'll kill you. You hear me? Now get out. Go!"

Mimi's eyes filled with tears. Her father had never said such harsh things to her before. She looked to her mother for help. Her mother stood to the side, wiping the blood on her face. She refused to look at Mimi and said nothing. Mimi turned desperately to her father. "Otou-san, I have nowhere to go! I don't want to go. I promise I won't bother you. I'll get good grades in school and I'll be a good girl. I'll even make you lunch…please, Otou-san….don't send me away!"

Her father slapped her hard. Mimi felt blood trickling down her lip. Her father picked her up by the neck, opened the door, and physically threw her out. He yelled, "I don't care! Don't come back here again!"

And he slammed the door closed, leaving Mimi standing all alone on the dark, desolate road.

**A/N: This chapter was really hard to write. I've only read stories about abusive households, and it was difficult, not to mention disturbing, to write it from a 7 year-old's point of view. But this chapter sets the base for the next chapter, so it was necessary. Also it gives us a background for Mimi's life…so please tell me what you think.**

**Yuri hime, over and out, people!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Accident

**A/N: I'm happy to report that I have got very good reviews for this fic. They're small in number…..but they mean a lot! Keep them coming minna!**

**Kaichou Wa Maid Sama is owned by the amazing Hiro Fujiwara, not me!**

Chapter 4: The Accident

The sleek black limousine pulled out of Miyabigaoka High School and sped along the street. Tora Igarashi sat in the backseat, staring out of the window. He had endured an extremely long meeting with the head of the sports clubs, most of which he hadn't paid attention to because he was busy thinking about Misaki. At times like these, he thanked Providence for efficient workers like Maki, who had jotted down all the important points and had them in a folder ready for Tora to tackle the next day. He sighed and focused on the various pedestrians crossing the road on either side and wondered what it must be like to be normal. Probably really boring.

His pleasant reverie was interrupted when the driver suddenly applied the brakes and Tora was thrown into the front seat. He vaguely registered someone screaming. With an effort, he straightened and asked the driver, "What happened? Why did you stop?"

The driver managed to choke out, "S…Sir, I…..a child…she just collapsed in front of the car…"

Tora was out of the car before he could complete the sentence. _Shit, _he thought, _shit. Please let the kid be okay. This can't happen. _He reached the front of the car and knelt down next to the small child. It was a girl with brown hair in two ponytails.

_Why does she look familiar?_

He turned the child over….and was greeted with a face he had never expected to see again.

_Mimi?_

Kayako Igarashi took a delicate sip of her Lapsang Souchong tea. Her wavy blonde hair cascaded in perfect ringlets down to her waist, while her slim hands held the teacup with perfect grace. She did not look at all like the mother of an eighteen year old boy, and she knew it. Her thoughts were currently occupied with said son, who seemed to be in low spirits since his return from England. She knew what the problem was, of course- Tora was heartsick. She had supposed he would get over it eventually, but that seemed not to be the case. His engagement to Chiyo (whom he cordially disliked), was also a problem. She decided to make a mental list of things she could do to take Tora's mind off the girl (whoever she was). Soon she came up with half-a-dozen ideas to distract a teenage boy. It was quite entertaining, actually- she could let her imagination run wild with these things. She had barely been at it for two minutes when her pleasant reverie was interrupted by a shout from downstairs. It seemed Tora was back from school, and he sounded very agitated. She got up from her chair and made her way to the top of the stairs…..only to freeze in shock.

Tora was carrying a small child in his arms, and she was clearly unconscious.

Her only son ran up the stairs two at a time, shouting instructions to the maids. "Rika, call the doctor now! Get my bed ready, and get me a first aid kit. I'm going to put her in my room. Hurry up!" He ran past his mother without even looking at her, clearly in a huge state of panic. Kayako silently followed him to his room. She found him hovering over the child, unsure of what to do but desperate to do _something _to wake her up. She placed a hand on his shoulder and said in a calm, soothing voice "Tora, dear? What is going on? Who is this child?"

Tora sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He turned to her and said, "She….she's just a kid I met yesterday….she collapsed in front of the car. I don't know what she was doing all alone on the wrong street, and I don't know why she fainted, I don't know what is wrong with her…..I just want her to be okay, mother. She was so cheerful…..I really liked her…"

Kayako smiled. "Don't worry, sweetheart. She looks fine. At least she isn't bleeding. I'm sure Dr. Kirihara will be able to tell us what happened. In the meantime, why don't you just come out and have some tea? You've just come back from school and you're exhausted. You won't be of any use to this poor child the way you are now." Tora nodded and walked out of the room. Kayako stayed back to observe the child. She looked about seven years old, with soft nut-brown hair and a pretty pink frock. She was cute, but very pale. She looked thin and tired, like she hadn't had enough to eat. Kayako also noticed a large, ugly bruise on her cheek and a small drop of dried blood on her lip. It seemed as if she had been struck hard by someone. She reached down and gently stroked the child's face. _You poor thing. I wonder who did this to you. And how did my son get mixed up in this? It's just so unlike him…..I wonder…_

At this point the doctor entered. He was a thin, bespectacled man of about fifty who had been serving the Igarashi family as their personal physician for many years. He bowed respectfully to Kayako and then immediately set to work on the child. He checked her for any injuries, pulse and broken bones, and then turned to her with a slight smile. "It's good news, my lady. The child is fine. She seems to have collapsed from fatigue and hunger. Nothing good food and rest can't cure. However, there seems to be some evidence of physical abuse. I would advise caution, as the child is very young and she may be unable to recount the truth without some mild trauma. She needs to be treated very gently, but then I am sure you would be able to manage her very well." Kayako smiled back and thanked him, but she was troubled. Physical abuse on such a young child? It was despicable. Now more than ever she wanted to know how Tora knew her. She instead walked to the curtains and drew them. Then she placed a blanket on the unconscious girl and silently walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

It was time to have a little chat with her darling son.

**A/N: Kayako Igarashi is my OC. So is the doctor and Mimi. And as for the story…..Please R&R!**

**Yuri hime, over and out!**


End file.
